Together Tonight (Fire Emblem Awakening)
by RandomAdventures
Summary: Someone close to Morgan notices his absence during meals and more, and ultimately decides to do what she can to get him to stop working quite so hard. What neither of them expect is what happens from there.


Together Tonight

 **'Tis a piece of lemon fanfiction. If you do not wish to read something like that, please do not go reading this.**

 **Disclaimer: Still don't own Fire Emblem, Nintendo, Intelligent Systems and all that stuff.**

 **Huh... just noticed after mostly finishing, but... first piece of fanfiction I've written in 2018. Sweet.**

Morgan let out a tired sigh, looking over the plans before him on the desk.

"Laurent and Inigo from this side..." he mumbled aloud, a hand dancing back and forth as he thought. "And Lucina and Nah from this one..."

A groan came out of him. "But the Risen have gotten really tough lately. Maybe I should have Gerome... hm..."

"Morgan?" A soft knock on his door. "Are you still awake?"

"Door's open, Nah," he spoke, leaning back in his chair.

She walked in with a smile. "I should've known," spoke Nah, shaking her head. "Always here, thinking, strategizing..." Her eyes looked over his person. "Neglecting your own health."

"Well, I mean..." Any trace of a good mood Morgan had when his companion had walked in vanished. "Mother's gone now... and father, too. And..." He looked away and swallowed. "And everybody's parents... they're all dead."

She looked down at his hand, which Morgan didn't realize was clenched. "You still need a break once in a while." Nah set some food down, warm and steamy. "Here."

"Thanks." Morgan took the offered meal and began to eat, shoveling it into his mouth. _Man, this is good!_ "And... it wasn't..." He finished his current mouthful. "It wasn't that long ago... that I took a break." He took a long drink of water he kept close to his desk. "Phew."

"Don't try to lie to me, Morgan." Nah sighed. "You weren't at supper and I haven't seen you at all today." Her eyes narrowed. "Besides... I can smell your intentions, including your lies."

"Great," he muttered, finishing the food.

"And one last thing... you usually smell like... fresh cotton, due to your cloak I would assume, but... nowadays you overwhelmingly smell like old books and some dust," she spoke. "When did you last exit this room?"

Morgan sighed. "I've been sitting at my desk for the last fourteen hours," he admitted. "And before that... looking around the room for old strategy books. Then I slept for three hours on the floor before trying to find some more strategy books."

 _This was mother's room, after all,_ he almost added, though bit back the afterthought.

"That's it. You're coming with me now." She took his hand. "And if you protest, I'll eat you." There was a blooming smile on her face.

A slight smile came to Morgan's face as he shook his head. "Looks like I have no choice in the matter, huh?"

"No, not really." Nah laughed as she reached past him for the empty plate and fork. "Let us be off."

He locked the door behind him as she took him away.

...

"Remember when you picked up Naga's bell?"

The two of them sat at the steps to the former grand castle. Though still intact, Morgan feared that one day it would...

He swallowed and looked at Nah, who looked back at him with expectant eyes.

"How could I not?" He smiled. "You were praying to Naga when she wanted you to find this super rare flower that only bloomed once every... 200 years."

"Yep!" Nah smiled, which looked beautiful-no, even more beautiful-with the moon shining from behind her. "Glad you remember that."

He sighed. "That... was a simpler time."

She nodded, and her eyes turned sad. "It was."

Morgan stared up, where stars shone from above.

"You know... don't think I didn't notice all those scratches when you came to give Naga's bell to me."

Morgan cursed under his breath. "I should've realized," he sighed.

"It was nice of you to go and find it, though." Nah smiled at him, trying the hide the sadness in her eyes.

Morgan looked at the ground, and a silence came between the two of them.

"You work too much, Morgan." A long breath came from her.

"I have to," he replied, ignoring -trying to ignore- the rapid emotions that flooded her eyes. "Without Mother, I have to so we can survive."

"Even so... you need breaks every once in a while," she spoke. "If you don't... you might shut down when we need you the most."

"Mm... point taken," spoke Morgan, a small smile coming to his face. "I'll be sure to get more rest from now on... lest you eat me."

"Yeah..." She looked away, and he looked at her.

"Hey, Nah... are you alright?" spoke Morgan.

"Yes." She put a fake smile on her face. "Why do you ask?"

 _Because I worry so much about you that-_ The thought cut off, and Morgan felt heat rush to his face, glad for the overall darkness of the garden. "Well... you've been worrying a lot about me recently," he managed, the thought just jumping into his head. "Maybe you should think of yourself a bit more?"

"I'm fine, Morgan. And besides, I worry about you so much because you're important to me." A heavy blush settled on her face after the words.

"Hm?" He tilted his head slightly. "You worry about me, huh?"

"Well... yes." Nah took in a deep breath. "In all honesty, I worry about you. A lot."

"There shouldn't be anything to worry about," spoke Morgan.

"Both you and I know that's not true," she spoke. "Look at you... you barely eat anymore, you have several white hairs, and those dark circles under your eyes are only going to get worse. There is a lot to worry about."

"Well, uh..." He fiddled from beside her. "Um... I mean, when you put it that way... I guess, but... you looked a lot worse for the wear, too."

"War does that to everybody," spoke Nah. "Especially when we're fighting every single day."

"Mm... yeah." Morgan paused. _I'm... important to her?_ He took a deep breath. _Who knows when I die, or... when she dies... I should tell her now._ "Uh... Nah!"

She looked taken back at his sudden outburst. "Yes?"

"Y-you're important to me too," he spoke, grinning as he felt his face heat up.

"Oh..." She smiled. "That's... very nice to hear. Thank you, Morgan."

He lay down, and she settled beside him after a moment.

The two of them leaned closer to the other. He felt her warm breathing along his neck as she nuzzled him.

 _Everyone's important to me,_ he thought. _But you, Nah... you're different from them._

 _Different in a good way._

 _A way I've never felt with anyone else._

The thin, weak breeze danced through the branches of nearby trees and any greenery that may still exist.

The wistful sighs of the nearest river washing onto its banks.

Her breathing, quiet and controlled, was like a lullaby when in conjunction to everything else.

He felt his eyes grow heavy, and he wrapped his arms around her, feeling a smile on his face.

"Morgan...?"

He almost flinched as her voice snapped him from his sleepiness. "Yes?" he managed, rubbing his eyes with one hand.

"Tonight, you're going back to your room, and if I see you in that strategy room before afternoon tomorrow, I'll eat you."

He laughed, trying to get up. He succeeded, though due to her position, caught Nah in his arms before she could bang her head on the stone steps. "Oh, sorry for that, Nah."

"It's fine... you caught me, after all." She smiled at him, and he steadied her. "Now, you need some good sleep! Off you go!"

"I'm going, mother," he grinned, and started to run before she could retaliate.

Didn't stop her from trying, though.

"Get back here, Morgan!" she called after him as he ascended the staircase towards his room. "I'm gonna... eat you!"

"Nope!" he declared, breathing laboured, knowing she wasn't fully serious due to the massive smile on her face, as well as the laughter coming out of her.

"RAH!" She morphed into her dragon form, and flew up, landing on the same floor as him.

His eyes widened as he dashed away, though she gave chase.

Nah was catching up, however, due to being less fatigued. "Get back here!"

"Never!" replied Morgan, though was forced to slow due to his drained stamina.

Looking forward, he saw the door to his room just around his corner. He reached out, touching the doorknob, twisting it-

"Gotcha!" Nah lunged at him, slamming him against the wall.

"Oof!" he gasped out, letting himself collapse, heaving for air.

She was panting, though her breathing wasn't as loud and heavy as his.

When she had lunged and slammed him against the door, somehow she had also landed perfectly in his lap, face near his own, her tongue rolling out as she panted, smiling still as she looked up at him.

With a hand he tiled her head just a little bit more, smiling as he panted, before he kissed her.

It was short, brief, and sweat. Gods, it was amazing. He was forced to disconnect from her to gasp for more oxygen.

Nah stared at him for when felt like a long time, until she pressed her lips to his again.

Morgan separated from her again, smiles on both their faces.

"Morgan..." Her voice was low, and she leaned against him.

"Nah... I don't know... hah... if I'll... ever get another chance... to tell you this, so...I love you."

His face was hot, and he felt her pull back from him to look at him.

"I love you too, Morgan." Nah rose, offering him a hand. "That's why... part of why I hate it so much to see you have to work so much."

"For me..." He stood with her assistance. "I work so much... because I don't... I won't have anybody die if I can put together a plan to achieve that much. Even if it takes me all night."

"Well, for tonight... you can forget for one night." Nah pressed up against him.

Morgan swallowed. "I..." Seeing the way she looked at him, he couldn't put up any resistance. "I... yeah. For... one night."

"Good." Nah kissed him, and while they kissed, he fumbled behind him for the doorknob, managing to open the door.

They separated, and he smiled whilst picking her up in his arms, carrying her inside his room despite her protests, both of them laughing already. He closed the door behind him and placed her on his bed, kissing her again.

Nah was breathless when they separated, pulling at his cloak. "Morgan..."

"N-Nah..." He swallowed again, noticing how the moonlight shining from his window onto her person just magnified her beauty. "Gods, you're... so beautiful."

"Ah-ahn..." She managed to tear his cloak off, throwing it to one side. "Th-thank you, Morgan, hearing that from you is... wonderful."

He grunted, stripping himself of his shirt, and heard how her breath caught. "Huh...?"

"Gods... you're so handsome," she giggled, taking her own clothing off, starting with her cape and shirt.

"Yeah...?" Morgan pinned her down once she tossed the clothes aside, mouth going to her neck, sucking at her soft skin. A loud gasp escaped her as he did so, as well as quiet moans. When he finally relented he saw a hickey there, smiling. "Like that?"

"Y-yes," she replied. "Morgan... I want you."

"I want you too," he admitted, his face feeling hot as he spoke. "For so long, I... I've been in love with you, then... then my dreams, and-"

"It's the same for me," spoke Nah. "I've loved you for so long too."

Both of them leaned forward, and their lips met again for a soft kiss.

"Now..." Separating from her, he nuzzled her breasts, yearning for the soft modest flesh her bra hid. "How do I..."

"It-it's... probably easier for me to do it," she murmured, and he leaned back with a nod. Morgan watched as Nah undid the clasps of her bra, seeing the blush on her face intensify.

Before he knew anything else, his mouth was already sucking one breast; the right one.

A loud gasp came out of her, and Nah froze at the warm contact. Her eyes were wide as she scrabbled at him.

He detached himself from her, feeling a strange sense of loneliness as he let go.

"W-why'd you..." She let out a heavy breath, hands securing a place around his neck. "Why did you stop?"

"You... you want it?" breathed Morgan, letting out hot breath along her breasts, causing a moan to escape her.

"Ahn... y-yeah, of course," she spoke. "Please," added Nah. "It... it feels so good."

He nodded, and slowly sucked on one of her breasts again, noting the moans that resulted with how he twisted this way and such.

Switching it up, he descended upon her other, neglected breast, causing more moans to come out her anew.

By now, his pants were tight. Near unbearable, and he just wanted to rip them off and take her. What prevented him from doing so was the fact that Nah already seemed to enjoy being pleasured this current way.

And he didn't want to hurt her, no matter what.

"M-Morgan..."

He pulled back, breathing somewhat heavy. "Yes?"

"Y-your pants..." She swallowed. "Let me... help you."

"It... it's fine, Nah," replied Morgan. "I just... want you to... feel good."

"Well, I want you to feel good too!" Nah managed to roll the two of them over so she was on top, using surprise to aid her in accomplishing the task. "Now then..."

Morgan grunted as Nah got his pants and small-clothes off, revealing his erection. A sigh of relief came out as his cock was finally freed from its confines.

"Ah... it's big..." spoke Nah, her hot breath along his twitching cock causing a groan to escape Morgan.

"N-Nah..." He stared at her, a part of him just wanting to put his erection inside her; mouth or vagina or whatever didn't matter, he just needed to release somehow, any way.

However, what stopped Morgan from immediate action was his desire to not hurt Nah.

"Morgan..." She took it into her mouth, and a loud gasp came out of Morgan as his cock was taken into her in such a way.

"Nah... gods!" he exclaimed, throwing his head back whilst being pleasured in such a way. It was so much better then doing it by himself, so much better.

"Do you like it, Morgan...?" There was a slurping sound in front of him, and he jolted at the sudden spike in pleasure.

"Y-yes... it... ugh..." He gulped,. "S-stop."

She moved away from him. "Did I... do something... that didn't feel good?"

"No!" he replied. "It-it's... it felt amazing, Nah. I just... I don't want to finish yet.

"Besides..." With his hands he pulled her back to him so he could look into her eyes. "I haven't done anything like that for you yet."

"Anything like that for..." Nah gasped as he rolled them over and took her pants off in one smooth motion. "M-Morgan!"

"Mm... how sexy," he whispered, kissing her neck again while rubbing a finger against her now visible panties. "Thin red panties, huh...? Maybe I should've guessed."

She squirmed from underneath him, more moans escaping. "Ah... Morgan..."

"Hm?" He stopped, and she caught her breath, before pulling him in for another kiss.

Nah gasped once she released him. "I... I want you, Morgan! Please!" She tried to get her panties off her person. "Don't... don't tease me anymore... please..."

He moved to her pussy, breathing hot on it, making Nah gasp and wriggle on his bed.

"M-Morgan..." She pushed his head to her pussy with both hands, and he used his tongue, licking at the wetness present. "MORGAN!" Nah screamed his name as she pushed him closer to her. "YES!"

He found a smirk on his face as he licked at her pussy. _This must be paradise for her,_ he mused.

 _And seeing her like this... gods, i can't believe it took me this long to confess to her._

He pulled back to catch his breath, and heard a whine from the dragon girl lying before him.

"Want more?" spoke Morgan, and laughed as she nodded. "Alright, then..." He inserted a finger into her, observing the way her eyes closed, her mouth agape, and the way she shifted with how his finger twisted inside of her.

"Hm..." He inserted another finger inside of Nah, and flinched back at the cry that followed. "N-Nah!" he gasped, taking his fingers out. "A-are you alright?!"

"Ahn..." She stared at him. "Morgan... now, please. I... I can't take it anymore."

"Are you sure you're ready?" he spoke, watching her face from where he was.

"Yes," replied Nah. "Take me! Gods, I... I've dreamed of this, Morgan, I need you now!"

He stared at her. The person he had grown up his entire life with, and now here she was, wanting him.

A fortunate thing he wanted her too.

"I've dreamed of this too," admitted Morgan, getting atop of her fully, adjusting to get comfortable. "Now both our dreams can come true."

He lined himself up with her soaked entrance, and paused.

"Are you ready?" he spoke, struggling with just entering her as hard and quick as possible.

Nah took in a deep breath, smiling at him. "Yes," she answered. "I wish to be yours, Morgan."

"Alright." Taking in a deep breath of his own, Morgan slid his cock inside of her, a gasp coming out as he slowly inserted himself inside of her.

 _Gods... s-so tight!_ A silent groan came out of him. "Nah..." He grunted, sliding the entirety of his erection inside her. "Ah...!"

He groaned, relishing the pleasure along his shaft, and looked at her face.

Her eyes were closed, though her expression was one of contorted pain. Looking at where he had penetrated Nah, he saw some blood coming out of her.

A stab of guilt came into him, and he stopped moving to press a kiss to her neck, soft and gentle as he could manage.

"Ah..." Her eyes opened again. "Morgan..."

"I-I'm sorry, Nah," he spoke. "i... I should've..." _Should've known this would've been your first time._

"It's fine," she replied, offering a small smile to him. "Just... ah... please... don't go too fast."

"Of course," spoke Morgan, starting to move back out of her again, causing a sigh to come out of her. He then slowly began to slide his cock back into her, and they kissed again as he did so.

She moaned into his mouth, as he kept sliding in and out at that same, slow pace. "Morgan..."

"Nah... ah... you're so tight..." he gasped out.

"Faster... faster, please," she spoke. "I'm... I'm okay now."

"Sure?" spoke Morgan, looking down at her.

Nah nodded. "Yes."

"Alright..." He adjusted his grip on her body, starting to move faster inside of her.

Loud gasps rang out at the increase of speed, right into his ear. Nah shifted with each thrust, and he picked up the speed.

Morgan panted heavily at her, the tightness of her pussy seeming to intensify with each thrust inside of her. The heat inside her engulfing his erection was only serving to make him want to screw her even harder. "Nah...!"

"M-Morgan!" she moaned out. "Please...! Faster!"

He groaned, slamming his cock into her even harder as he increased the speed even more. "Agh!"

"Yes...!" Nah's breathing was harsh. "Ahn! Yes, Morgan!" she cried. "YES! Gods, it's so big!" She stared up at him. "Don't stop, please!"

 _I wouldn't dare think it,_ he mused, slamming his cock even harder into her. "Hah..."

Yet, he was thinking, even while he fucked her as fast as he could. Morgan was fast approaching his limits already, straining against the overwhelming need to orgasm.

"N-Nah..." He moaned out while slamming inside of her. "I... I'm... gonna cum..."

Almost as if his words were giving her permission, a scream ripped out of her. "MORGAN! GODS, I... I'M... CUMMING!" She threw her head back, pussy clenching tight around his cock, before something shot out around his cock. "Ahn... AHN-URARGH!" Underneath him, she was left shaking, both eyes and mouth wide open.

He gasped, his restraint slipping, almost gone as he slammed into her still. "Argh...!"

Nah panted. "Hah... hah... M-Morgan!" He became distantly aware of something wrapping tight around his waist. "Ah... c-cum in... inside of me!"

He opened his mouth to protest, though all that came out was a jet roar as he slammed his shaft fully inside of her, shooting hot semen in thick bursts deep inside of her. "RARGH!" he howled, feeling her clench a little bit tighter around him before starting to relent its hold, as well as her legs around his waist. Pulling out of her, he saw his cum already overflowing out of her, pale white seeming to shine in the moonlight. Morgan fell down beside her, a loud groan coming out.

There was a sudden silence between them, broken only by their laboured breathing and the breeze that rushed outside his window.

Nah rolled over so her head settled on his chest, panting harsh and heavy as she did so.

Morgan placed a blanket over both of them, and sensed how her breathing deepened to hint to her slipping into sleep.

He yawned, feeling the stickiness on his cock from the ordeal they had just both endured.

"I love you, Nah," mumbled Morgan, feeling himself smile as he drifted off into sleep.

 _I never know when I might die..._

 _But I do know that I'll go fighting for you._

 **Well... I kinda liked this small piece. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
